


Half a Mind Meld (WIP)

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: Have been reading quite a bit of Star Trek literature and in one of them it describes what a Bond is between a Vulcan and a Human. And so since I shamelessly ship my Vulcan OC with the doctor it's about time I actually explored what they being bonded would be like. This is the exploration of parts of her mind.





	Half a Mind Meld (WIP)

Okay…if you’re ready to see all of me. This will prove whether we shall be a match for a bonding…well it will prove if your mind will reject me or not.” She let out a soft sigh as she took hold of his hand and placed on her leftmost psi points. Reaching up she placed her hand on his right most psi points. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes gripping his other side she focused on the bond. Without meaning to she had forced their minds together pretty abruptly.

Her name is T’lussek. She shall be named so after one of the first female High Mistresses.”

That is one of the first memories I can recall. My mother’s beaming smile. My father had looked at his children both daughter and son and said nothing upon their births. T’lussek couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain. She knew that this journey to bond with him will expose all of the things that 

“Earther! Your father is a disgrace to Vulcan!”

A young Amanda was on the ground crying as Spock had begun to beat up the teasing boys around them. She couldn’t believe that her brother would risk getting in trouble for her. At eight or eighteen they were very close from the beginning. Her mind swirling around it seemed to black out and another scene appeared before you.

“I think it best if she would be raised on earth. She is distracting her brother from his disciplines”

“Sarek! She is your daughter! How could you wish to send her away like that?”

“You Taran’s would send your children away for schooling. It would be only proper for her to be in a place where her humanity can be…nurtured.”

“I…I knew you never loved me…”

Amanda said as she stood from the corner where she had heard everything. A bitter resentment filled her mind as she closed the gap between her father and herself. This was the memory of the day she was sent away to live on earth.

“T’lussek please don’t…”  
“Call me Amanda….I don’t wish to have any connection to Vulcan.”   
“Do what you wish Amanda. It doesn’t matter what you do, if you continue to be so emotional you’ll bring shame to this family.”  
“You need to pick…are you human? Or are you one of them?” 

The bitter words of her aunt filled the air as it began swirling around you saw a now early twenties Amanda. Sitting in what looked to be a dorm room trying to sever the tips of her ears. She had cried as she tried her best to gash off both of her ears. IT was a lot harder to do then she had thought. Her hands coating in her heated green blood she had stopped hearing someone at the door. 

“Amanda!” 

She had been stopped by her roommate and taken to the hospital for treatment. Days…it had taken her to leave the hospital; not for her injury itself but for the worry about self-harm. With another swirl she was now standing before her father. It was the day of her graduation from Starfleet Academy. 

“T’lussek…” 

“Now you want me….when I have finally wished to seek active studies in my own culture that is when you magically have need for me…No letters…no attempts at contact what so ever…but now… NOW you have need for me when it’s convenient.”

“You know as well as I do T’lussek you are from the house of Surak and it is your duty now as a young woman to come and take up your right as a healer. You would be squandering a great gift.”

“You wouldn’t have even spoken to Spock about his choices…you wouldn’t have begged him to be a healer as you are me right now…”  
She took a deep breath. The house of Surak was filled with a deep hypocrisy and she knew all too well that wasn’t going to change. The anger…the hurt…the sadness…it was all swirling in her mind as she pulled these memories for you to see. 

“How are you going to keep your house of Surak pure? I was raised without the traditional disciplines?” She said coldly glaring at her father. As much as she wanted to fight that was the only logical question. She hadn’t had any of the emotional training a traditional Vulcan healer would need. 

“We have found a way. In one of the ancient one’s katras we found a way to meld with you and transfer you those skills…”

T’lussek stared at her father very confused. She couldn’t believe that he would go through all the trouble to consult the ancient ones. Her being a healer must have been important. Taking a deep breath she bowed her head.

“What does that entail for me?” 

Each memory swirling faster and faster as her mind was filled with a new stronger emotion.

“Ambassador Sarek and his wife are my parents…”

Amanda coughed as she looked at her brother.

“And this woman here is my sister T’lussek.” 

“I heard you were raised on earth T’lussek. How was that?” Now she let out a soft chuckle hearing the doctor speak with her. The warmth of your humanity filled the meld as that was the moment she knew you would be important to her. Flashes of being accepted on the enterprise...missions she had helped with…the fight between mirror bones and herself…it all flooded his mind as she tried to calm the overload. Flashes of Bones in a super hero cape appeared in her mind. As silly as it seemed he was always her hero.


End file.
